


Freefall

by winsest



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsest/pseuds/winsest
Summary: He wonders when the sun will melt his wings and leave him in free-fall.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Stephen Amell/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 52





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> first fic i've posted in years!!! hope you enjoy, i've wanted to get back into fanfic for a while but have been apprehensive and nervous about not getting any readers - so please comment and give kudos if you liked it!

"My names Jensen."

Jared looked up from his textbook at the sudden declaration. "Huh?"

The boy was around his age, maybe older, and very attractive. He had soft brown –almost blonde – hair, freckles, and was grinning at him. "It's an introduction. I say my name then you say yours."

"Oh," Jared replied with a sheepish grin, putting out his hand for shaking. "I'm Jared."

"I've never seen you in this class before," Jensen noted as he slid into the seat beside him. He gestured to the large lecture hall.

"I just transferred over."

"So, Jared," Jensen started flirtatiously, "what's your major?"

"That the best line you can come up with?"

"Yep."

Jared sighed.

* * *

"I love the way you laugh," he said to Jared one day, speaking without thinking about the way his words could be taken.

Jared sobered immediately, his face shut down as that connection between them sharpened almost painfully again. "I hate it. It sounds so…obnoxious."

"No, it's not." Jensen replied strongly, perhaps too brusquely. "It's…free. You don't hold anything back. When you laugh…" Jared turned to him, his eyes wide as he struggled to keep that small hope in them hidden. He wants Jensen to like his laugh. He wants Jensen to like him. "…It’s like music to my ears."

* * *

"What is that?" Jensen’s voice barely above a whisper as Jared changed his shirt. He was afraid that if he spoke any louder, Jared would run away like a scolded cat.

He jumped at the sound, not realising Jensen had awoken. Jared’s eyes were the size of saucepans as he turned to look at him, hiding his back from the older boys view. Jensen leant up on his elbows from his place on Jared’s bed.

"Your back. Your shoulder too... there’s a... a scar. A big one. How did you get it?" Jensen said, still speaking in a hushed tone.

The apartment went silent for a minute or so, the only sound coming from the dripping tap in the kitchen.

"Jensen, I want to trust you. I really do. I just- I, a lot has happened to me. It's why I said no when you first asked me out."

Jensen stood up from the bed, but kept his distance. "Jared, you don't need to tell me anything you're not ready to say."

"You wouldn't want me when you find out how broken I am."

"Let me fix you."

* * *

_“What the fuck did I say about acting like that in front of my friends?!” Jared’s eyes widened, backing up until he hit the wall._

_Stephen continued walking slow steps towards him, “I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson now.” Jared let out a whimper._

_“Please don’t. Stephen, I’m so sorry. I won’t ever do it again.”_

_“No, you won’t.” Stephen snarled, reaching forwards to grab the brunette’s hair and smacked his head into the side of the kitchen counter. Jared yelled out in pain as he fell and felt blood trickle down the side of his face. In one swift movement Stephen straddled a sobbing Jared, ripping open his shirt and beginning to unbuckle his belt._

_When Jared realised his intentions, he managed to claw his way out of Stephen’s hold and kick him. Stephen growled and grabbed the half empty bottle of beer from the kitchen counter, smashing the end of it and chasing after Jared._

_Jared began to run towards the door, but he was cut short of escape as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his shoulder. He fell to his knees, crying out in pain as Stephen turned him to lie on his back and pinned him down._

_Stephen leaned in, his breathe hot and heavy in Jared’s ear. “Didn’t I tell you to listen to me?”_

_He yelled out again but was cut short when Stephen hit him in the gut, then successfully pulled down both their jeans._

_“No, no no, please don’t. Please. Stephen, don’t.” Stephen silenced him with a hard punch to his mouth, leaving Jared with a cut on his lip from his ring._

_The only sounds heard as Stephen thrust in were Jared’s muffled sobs._

* * *

Jensen loves Jared’s hair tickling his face when they make love.

The feeling of their skin against each other was burned into his memory long ago.

The feel of Jared’s breath mixing with his is as close to Heaven as Jensen’s willing to get.

At night when they're curled together on their bed and Jared’s hair is spread across the pillow he's uncomfortably reminded of the myth of Icarus.

He wonders when the sun will melt his wings and leave him in free-fall.

Jared sighs into Jensen’s neck and holds him tighter, eyes glittering.

He's already fallen.

* * *

"Who is he?"

Jared stirred the cupcake batter again and again, lost in his thoughts. "Who?"

"The boy."

"What boy?"

"I know it's not Stephen."

A reminder to Jared that he should tell his mother sometime soon that he’s broken up with the man that beat and raped him. "How do you know it's not Stephen?"

Sherri’s hand settled on her sons and Jared noticed for the first time how thin her skin seemed as it stretched over the fragile bones there. "Your voice is softer when you talk to this mystery boy. Your eyes too. Who is he?"

Jared smiled and clenched his fingers around his mother's. "He’s..."

"He’s...love," his mother finished.

"Yeah," Jared replied with a broken smile.

* * *

He found the younger man standing before the French balcony of their new, shared room. Windows open and one foot crossed over the other as Jared’s hazel eyes scanned the busy traffic below them. Without any hesitation he joined him, as he slid next to Jared, hands curled around the metal railing. Jared averted his gaze from the streets of New York to Jensen, with a frown tugged on his lips and the rims of his eyes being filled with sudden tears.

As Jensen noticed this, he grew concerned and wrapped his arms around Jared’s taller frame, pulling him closer into his embrace. Jensen’s chin nestled on the brunettes shoulder and he rubbed his back soothingly as he felt Jared burying his face in his neck and shedding the warm, salty droplets from his always-shiny eyes onto Jensen’s bare skin. His hand rested at Jared’s lower back, as his other hand found its way to the soft flesh of his cheek.

Jensen pushed him back a little, wanting to look directly into Jared’s cloudy eyes as he ended up cupping his pretty face with both his hands. Tears made their way down both sides of Jared’s face, but Jensen wiped them away with one smooth stroke of his thumbs.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice pained because he was genuinely worried.

A small, wry smile appeared on Jared’s perfect lips. "Nothing, nothing is wrong," he replied, while he covered Jensen’s hands with his freezing cold ones and brought them down as he entwined their fingers together. Then Jared stepped closer and rested his forehead against Jensen’s.

"I'm happy," Jared spoke after a small pause. "Happy when I'm with you."

But Jared couldn't have been happier than Jensen, when he heard those tender and sincere words.


End file.
